


Touched By A Ranger

by BlackbatRevolution



Series: The Complete Cranscott AU Saga [8]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: Billy has issues with physical contact, the rangers help; a particular ranger helps the most.[Pure fluff from chapter 1-9] The last chapter is something else entirely.





	1. Billy Cranston hates to be touched

 

The sensation of touch has always been a complex topic for Billy Cranston, he had no problem touching, heck he loved to feel certain objects and creatures. Petting a shaggy dog was always relaxing, playing with bubble wrap was stimulating and being caressed by his favorite red silk boxers felt oddly sensual. With the exception of the bizarre dark moss growing in the water at Angel Grove beach he generally enjoyed physical contact but ironically never ever liked to be touched, for too long, especially by _strangers_.

 Hugging was practically unbearable. It was far too intimate and always felt constricting.  Before he was diagnosed with autism his parents would force him to stand at the door with them and hug every distant relative and guest that came to their annual holiday party. That took a lot out of him, it was emotionally draining. Distant relatives and neighbors would constantly trap him in tight awkward embraces that squished his six year old body.  Most kids get coerced into hugging distance relatives a few times in their life, some more than others but for him it felt unusual.  It was not just uncomfortable and awkward, it was harming him in a way and he did not know how and why but he dreaded every second of it.

The final straw was when his ‘aunt’ Lottie, a woman who he had never met and who definitely was not his mother or father’s sister considering both had one sibling each and he had met them both his aunts; had decided to pick him up and bury his face in her large and foreboding bosom. This hug was a lot worse than all the others, it was tighter, longer and no matter how he tried to pry himself out of the woman’s clutches she just held onto him more forcefully. She had no sense of personal space and decency.  

At one point it was clear she knew he was struggling to get out of her grasps and she just cackled at his efforts, “Will ya get a hold of his little worm, tryna wiggle away from his Auntie Lottie! I haven’t seen you since you were 2 months old boy, I will hug you for as long as I damn want!” she declared loudly, chuckling at his useless efforts.  The entire party started laughing too but to him it was not funny, it was scary. To this day his worst nightmare is being laughed at by a room full of people. 

It was so long ago and Billy can hardly remember what was running through his mind at that time but he does remember being unable to control himself. He does remember crying, _no screaming_ at the top of his lungs, he remembers pushing himself out of the lady’s hands, dropping himself on the ground and repeatedly slamming his body against the hard linoleum floor. He also remembers the look on the faces of the party guests as they just stared at the Cranston’s ‘special’ child throwing a tantrum, purposely hurting himself to escape a simple hug.  
  
There was a brief look of embarrassment on his parents’ faces before their concern overtook their need to preserve appearances. His parents carried him out of the crowded nosey dining room to the quiet of his room, and did everything they could to settle him down and make him feel safe again.  It was 12 midnight before he was finally able to sleep.

 He still does not know why he reacted this way but if it was easily explainable he would not have gotten the diagnosis he did two years later. It was then clear to his parents that he was more than just _peculiar_ and forcing him to be touched by people that were practically strangers was psychologically damaging him. They took him to professionals, educated themselves and then spent the rest of his childhood making up for their understandable ignorance.

From then on he never had to hug anybody he did not want to and people thought twice about forcing their affections unto him. He was comfortable with that, if he wanted affection he’d initiate hugs with his mom and dad and that was fine. That was all he needed. He never had many close friends or ever dated so he doubts his need for physical contact will ever grow.  
  
Nope, it was well known fact Billy Cranston hates to be touched. 

 

 


	2. He started it, how it started.

 

 

**Billy touched Jason first**

The first time Billy touched Jason it was just a simple handshake he initiated after detention to properly introduce himself and propose his plan to get Jason to drive him to the mines in exchange for borrowing the van for the night. 

It was simple, quick and not intimate at all but he still practiced what he was going to say and do in his head all through detention just to work up the courage to walk up to the most popular guy in town and ask him to hang out.  
  
“ _Billy I would honestly hang out with you,_ but I have a date…every night with the Angel Groves sheriff department,” Jason said, exposing his ankle monitor.  
  
And there it is, the phrase that started it all. Jason could have easily said no and walked away without much need for explanation. Billy was just some strange kid walking up to him , suddenly asking him to hang out. He did not need to confess what he did, “ _Billy I would honestly hang out with you_.” 

And that was all Billy remembered hearing because rigging the monitor was no trouble at all, for the master hacker.  Jason just needs to show up at his house just before 7:00 and the rest will be history.  
  
That same night Billy’s courage was rewarded with a sexy careless smile, a heartwarming sentiment and a reluctant chauffeur.

* * *

  
  
                                                               **Jason and Billy’s awkward hug**

  
  
Do people really hug strangers that easily? Sure, Billy was not as affectionate as the average person but he was pretty sure his mother did not hug the mail man every time he brought her mail or hug a person in the street who complemented her hair style.  
  
So why did Jason feel to need to do that, to invade Billy’s space and _hug_ him; after his ankle monitor was successfully hacked. He could have just said thank you, and left it at that if he was that grateful but instead he gazed into Billy’s eyes, smiled that charming smile and pulled Billy’s body in to his.

Though it was just a few seconds the moment Jason spent holding on to him was the most confusing and uncomfortable moment of his short teen life. The touch was soft and warm but Jason as a person was unfamiliar and he did not know why but he just wanted the flurry of emotions welling up inside him to stop. 

“Thank you,” Jason softly whispered over his shoulder, patting his back before pulling away.  His warm breath had tickled his ears and gave him goose bumps on the back of his neck. Okay this needs to stop, like right now.

“Can you stop touching me now,” Billy blunted said, as Jason’s hands were still holding onto his shoulders.

Jason did not seem upset at his bluntness, he just did as he was told and changed the subject. They left for the mine and from there you would think Jason would never touch Billy again but he did, every opportunity he got.

And in his defense Billy kept touching him too and he didn’t know why it just kept happening. It was like both could not keep their hands off each other.

* * *

                                                           

**Billy and Jason’s second hug was amazing.**

 

 “Did I die?” Billy asked upon making contact with his friends.

“ _Yes_ ,” Trini answered, almost simultaneously as said Kimberly said “No,” obviously lying, trying to protect Billy.

“A little bit,” Zack confessed, knowing Billy did not need to be coddled all the time.

“And you guys brought me back to life?” Billy panted, his trying to get used to breathing again. “Told you we were superheroes,”

After Billy’s resurrection, all he wanted to do was feel something. His body was still so cold and numb that he needed to feel something, to touch and be touched by someone that would make him feel warm and just _alive._

His fellow rangers were doing a pretty good job of this.  Zack ruffled his hair with one hand and held him upright with the other, that felt nice, so did Kimberly’s frantic hands roaming his face, arm and chest  making sure he wasn’t injured and Trini ‘s static hands on his back was plenty supportive and comforting but he honestly needed more. 

For the first time in his life Billy wanted to be held, in a tight and tender embrace. Specifically he wanted to be held by Jason, he did not know specifically why Jason Lee Scott but he knew it had to be him. And the way Jason was gazing at him longingly from across the room, even _he_ knew it had to be him too.

After getting his team leader pep talk from Zordon, Jason slowly made his way over to the rest of the rangers. He slowly made his way over to _Billy_. Their eyes met briefly, and an unspoken contract was made. Both of them needed this for their own personal reason, it wasn’t impossible to figure out why. Billy had fucking _died_ and Jason had watched him die.

Billy stumbled over to Jason and practically fell into him, when he landed on Jason their bodies molded together like he belonged there.  Wrapping one of his arms around Jason’s neck and the other around Jason’s waist, he embraced him tightly and out of pure desperation.  Jason reciprocated the hug, wrapping his arm just as firmly around Billy’s back, rocking back and forth with him soothingly. He was here, for him and Billy was alive and would hopefully stay that way.

Somewhere along the way Billy had tightly shut his eyes and had giving into the embrace, giving into Jason’s scent and feel. He smelled like rainwater and he was of course soaking wet, as was everyone else but the hug was everything to Billy.

When they pulled apart there were tears in Jason eyes and Billy’s breath was still labored, “ _Welcome back my friend_.”

 

 


	3. Billy Cranston likes to be touched sometimes by some people, maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves Billy Cranston.

 

"You’re so sweet _Billy_!” Kimberly squeals as Billy walks into their secret headquarters with a Krispy Kreme drink carrier in his hands. She could smell their signature pumpkin spice latte from miles away, the one only she drinks; Billy remembered. They have only been friends for two weeks and he remembers that she needs shitty flavored Lattes in the morning to function.

Billy beamed at her, holding back his proud smile. “You were sluggish last week at sparing practice because you said you have no time in the morning to take a trip into town to get your latte and come back to the mountain to train before school.” He explained babbling excitedly, “Krispy is on my way here so I thought I’d pick up a pumpkin spice latte for you and hot chocolate and donuts for everyone else.” 

 “How did you get it through the water portal?” She asked.

“Oh I just took the back way in, through the hole in the mountain Zack created with his zord,” Billy answered.

“Smart!” She complimented, she would have never thought of that.

Grateful, she grabbed her latte from the carrier and turned to find a quiet place to enjoy it before she has to be beaten up by putties at six in the morning. But before she leaves she chimes in, “ _You’re a lifesaver Cranston_.”

“Yes, I am. You are too, we save lives together, remember we’re superheroes,” he replied absent mindedly, looking for a flat surface to rest the food on.

“ _True_ ,” She chuckled lightly and _kissed him_. Yes Kimberly hart the most popular girl in school kissed him _on the cheek_ and just nonchalantly walked away.

It happened so fast and the kiss was so delicate that it took him a moment to realize what had happened. And Unlike the uncomfortable forcefully kisses on the cheeks by old ladies who smelled like death and mothballs, it was brief and sweet. It made him feel appreciated and wanted, he had a friend that liked him in a some way and wanted to be around him.  That was a new feeling, a warm welcomed feeling.

Her saying it would be powerful too but that little simple platonic kiss on the cheek says a mouthful and surprisingly he didn’t hate it.

Weird!

 

 


	4. Billy Cranston still has limits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stand By Me - Power Rangers (Soundtrack - OST Movie 2017)

 

“Think you can handle me little boy blue?” Trini teased, with a smirk plastered on her face. She punctuated her sentence by sending another fast flying kick at Billy’s head.

“Hey, only Jason gets to call him that!” Kimberly shouted at Trini from the sidelines, making Jason blush and lightly slug her in the arm. Billy saw this exchange but assumed it was probably because she was distracting the fighters.

A little distracted Billy was barely able to block the next kick with his hands before the pint sized yellow ranger was sending another one his way. She is small but she’s fast and her moves pack a punch.

After the several fail blocks and some useless advice from Alpha five to just _‘do better’_ he manages to actually block one of her kicks and triumphantly yet awkwardly smacks one her feet out of his face, “Can you handle that!” Billy proclaimed, immediately after the clumsy attack.

Disorientated by the bizarre defensive strategy she was unable to retaliate as fast as she usually would, this window of opportunity was what he needed to start throwing punches.  Unfortunately that was not enough and Trini bounces back pretty fast as well, as Billy threw a second punch she catches his hand, pulls him towards her and skillfully traps him in a headlock.

“I’ll let you go if you say uncle,” Trini said, giving him a way out.  Her tone was cheeky and mischievous, it was clear she was just playing with him and just did not understand the implications of her actions.

Billy squirms to get out of the tight hold and is further reminded of the perils of being a touch sensitive autistic superhero during sparing. Sparing is 80% being touched, thrown down and held down, which he is more wary of than being punched or kicked. Being punched and kicked hurt far more but it was faster and didn’t put pressure on him that he couldn’t handle.

He did not respond to her, not because he did not want to give up; he actually wanted dearly to be set free but he could not hear her. His mind went to an uncomfortable confusing place and all he could think about was escaping.

“Come on Billy, it is just one word,” She taunted him, but was still unable to see that he was mere seconds away from having a panic attack. The way she tightened her grip just felt constricting and suffocating; it far too much at once and for an extended period of time.

While struggling to get free he makes eye contact with Jason, who senses his panic and runs towards him,

“Trini sto---

Jason was interrupted when Zack busted into the pit screaming and carrying on. “GUYS! GUESS WHO PASSED PHYSICS!” 

“I don’t know but definitely not _you_ ,” Trini quipped, letting go of Billy and quickly running over to snatch the white paper he was triumphantly flailing around in his hand. “Let me see this with my own eyes.”

“Hahaha, I get to graduate! So your attack on my intelligence is futile,” He proclaimed, dancing around excitedly.  Jason and Billy used this distraction to go off to the corner of the pit to talk about what just happened.

“I can’t attack something that doesn’t exist,” she countered, giving him back his report card. Kimberly and Trini surrounded Zack; the ex-cheerleader wrapped her arms around her friend. They all knew what getting to graduate meant to him especially since he skipped so many classes to work odd jobs to help pay for his mother’s medical expenses.

“Way to go Zack!” Kimberly congratulated him, “We knew you had it in you,” She said poking Trini in the side to prompt a supportive sentiment from her.

“How did you get A on your physics finals when you hardly go to class,” She said, suspicious. Well, she wasn’t really suspicious but she and Zack had a vitriolic friendship that was built around giving each other a hard time. She had to maintain their natural chemistry, “To add to that, you’re dumber than a sack of potatoes.”  

“I did not do this on my own,” He answered, “But---                    

“So you admit you cheated?” She accused with a smirk.

“No! I mean I would have had to…. under normal circumstances,” He admitted sticking his tongue out at her, “But I had some help from **_Billy!_** ”

He gestured to Billy who was still in the corner being comforted by Jason, nothing new there. Those two go off alone a lot, so the other rangers had no reason to be concerned. It was obvious to everyone that they were practically dating, and canoodling in private is what couples do.  Jason’s hand caressing Billy’s back raised no red flags.

Billy and Jason just awkwardly smiled and waved back when they realize they were being stared at.

“In honor of master tutor William Cranston taking me under his wing and saving my academic future, I say DOG PILE ON BILLY!” Zack exclaiming charging towards Billy, the girls looked at each other and smirked before following behind Zack. It seemed like an innocent enough idea but it did not take into consideration Billy’s feelings and abilities.

The thought of what a dog pile entails briefly ran through Billy’s head, it is literally dogs jumping onto one another and laying on top of each other. Nothing sounds more revolting right now. Even if Billy could now handle more physical contact than he imagined before he was not ready for a dog pile. Imagine the pressure of several bodies on top of him; he can already feel his throat closing up, his breathing become labored and his heart beating rapidly.

Before Zack, Trini and Kimberly can properly make their way across the pit to initiate Billy’s first dog pile, Jason ran in front of Billy and out stretched his hands in a protective fashion. “GUYS STOP NOW!!!” Jason shouted, in a commanding voice.

Hearing orders from their leader the rangers suddenly stopped in their tracks, so abruptly that Trini’s hand tugging on the back of Zack’s shirt was the only thing keeping him from landing flat on his face. “What’s the problem boss man?” Zack asked, peeved at almost falling.

“Yeah,” Trini added with a sly smile, “Stop trying to protect your _boyfriend_.”

Jason had to fake cough to hide the caught in his voice but nothing he did could hide the blush on his pale face. He was protective and Billy was his indeed his boyfriend, whether he was ready to admit it or not.

“Billy has something thing important to say,” He insisted, in all seriousness. “Go ahead Billy,”

Billy was also nervous and confused. He knew what to say but how he says it will make all the difference. He clasped his hands together and struggled to make eye contact with his friends. Wow, this the first time in his life he has felt speechless.

“I would appreciate it if you guys weren’t so aggressive with your touches.  Brief and small touches are my favorite, like when Kimberly kissed in on my cheek, or when Zack fist bumps me or when Trini gives me a Hi five or a slug in the arm. It is quick and it not so…. Forceful and constricting,” He explained, nervously rubbing the back of his neck while he looked around room. He was able to meet their concerned gazes now. “It is not that I don’t want you guys to touch me at all, just not all the time, Okay. Please continue being my friends, I know I’m weird but---“

“Billy we love you! So stop thinking that we’ll abandon you for having boundaries!” Kimberly said, with a reassuring smile.

Trini and Zack nodded in agreement, “If we’re making you uncomfortable, tell us. We’ll stop right away,” Zack stated, giving Billy an encouraging thumbs up.  He wanted to hug the little nerd but Billy didn’t need that right now.

 “And maybe ask before hand,” Trini chimed in, “Would that be alright with you?”

He smiled his brilliant smile from ear to ear, while enthusiastically clapping his hands. This was what he always wanted, to be understood and respected. It was so empowering to have so many people on his side, having his back and his front. He just stood there for a few moments marveling at how lucky he was.

When you sign up to be a power ranger you unknowingly sign a release form to be touched. It will happen and you can’t prevent it. But a big difference with the power rangers, his best friends and his past traumatic experiences is that when he says stop, _they stop_. Without questions they respect his boundaries and that is what matters most.

Training was cut short that day; they were in the mood for some much needed team bonding and relaxation.

“How about I treat Zack and Billy the dynamic physics duo to some Ice cream and doughnut holes?” Jason suggested looking through his wallet to see if his allowance was enough. It was, maybe have a little extra for a drive-in movie with the entire power ranger squad.

“You’re the best Jason!” Billy exclaimed, grabbing Jason’s hand and dragging him out of the hide out and to the car. It was when they made it to Krispy Kreme that Billy noticed that Jason hands were still in his and they had not even noticed the extended touch. Billy who was hyper touch sensitive had not realized he was still holding his friends’ hands because it did not feel awkward or weird. It was just natural like this was where Jason’s hand belongs all the time.

His slightly sweaty palm tightly wrapped in Jason hand had just felt right. It felt like his hands were made to do this and this alone.  He now knows the quality of the touch all depends on his mood, the setting and the person, and holding hands while being appreciated, loved and protected; at Krispy Kreme with Jason Scott was just right.

 

 


	5. Jason Scott has special touch privileges.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of many.

Jason Lee Scott, former star quarterback and current red ranger had the honor and privilege of touching Billy Cranston, his now boyfriend, a _little_ more than usual. It was not that Billy’s fear of social touches and physical displays of affection had suddenly vanished when he met Jason but Jason just knew how to touch Billy without triggering his fight or flight reflexes and sending him plummeting into that uncomfortable mind space.

Jason knew to use those little fleeting touches sent shivers up Billy’s spine, made him tingle all over, and can’t stop smiling. He grabs his hands when their running away from some threat, and lets go before Billy started to get uneasy.  He places his hands on Billy’s shoulder when he needs to be grounded and focused or on the small of his back when he needed comfort.

Billy also reciprocates the touches, involuntarily dragging Jason everywhere by his hand and near jumping into his arms whenever he’s surprised or scared.

They understood each other, plain and simple. Jason understood and respected Billy’s boundaries and Billy knew Jason was a tactile person and needed to touch and be touched.

About two months into their unofficial relationship, they had not kissed, just held hands. Well they had kissed each other on the cheek before but even Kimberly has kissed him and Jason on the cheek, cheek kisses were not that explicitly romantic. French kisses now were undeniably romantic and are a requirement for making a relationship official.

Billy had dreaded the moment that a real deal French kiss would happen between them because he could not predict his own reaction. What if after he reacts coldly, pushing Jason away or violently punching his boyfriend for kissing him, which would be horrible.  Or just as bad, what if his mom had given him tuna fish sandwiches for lunch that day? French kissing with tuna breath! OH No.

So he knew he had to be the one to kiss him first, so he had planned to do it on their weekly date to the drive-in. Jason had just fixed his red truck and was planning on breaking it in with a date, that is the perfect time for Billy to make his move.

Well that was the plan until a horde of monsters attacked the Angel Grove Drive-in, by then Billy was much too busy defending his city and fighting for his life to think about kissing.

He was focused on fighting, punching and kicking his way through the horde of monsters side by side with his fellow rangers. At one point he and Jason were back to back surrounded by mechanical monsters and it was exhilarating. They kicked ass, in or Billy terminology, “We kicked their metal butts!”

After the last and biggest monster was defeated by Billy setting off a homemade Emp, Jason ran over to him, wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him slightly off the ground.

“That was awesome Billy!” He shouted triumphantly, “You’re awesome Billy!”

Billy laughed out confidently and wrapped his ranger suit encased arms around Jason, “Thanks, it is was simple I just rerouted the electric magnet---

Before he could finish his techno babble, Jason’s visor receded along with his and _it happened_. Jason just leaned in and pressed his lips against Billy’s. It was sudden, unplanned and far too intimate for the setting but I did not make him react how he thought it might. It made his heart skip a beat and his lips tingle. It was perfect, unexpected but perfect.

Billy gazed into his sincere blue eyes while Jason tried to explain his impulsive actions and just knew this guy was the one, he just knows it. It wasn’t his eye color; it was the care and concern behind his eyes that warmed Billy all over.

“Was that alright?” Jason asked concerned, as he pulled away. “I should have asked you first, I didn’t know what I was thinking--” 

Now it is his time to be interrupted, Billy saw it in movies all the day. Wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck, he pulled him down into a more passionate kiss. Billy went beyond pressing his lips chastely against his, he opened his mouth and welcomed Jason’s tongue which awkwardly tangled with his because Billy was inexperienced and caressing the other’s tongue with his was _fun_. It was not elegant or skillful but it felt good.

The sound of their fellow rangers applauding their shameless PDA brought them out of their trance, and they pulled away.  Only for a trail of saliva to still be embarrassingly connect them to each other.

“Took you guys long enough!” Trini yelled from across the battle field, grinning at them blushing.  

“Oh pot calling the kettle black ranger?” Zack countered, pointing to both Trini and Kimberly who looked at each other and blushed redder than the two _other_ loves birds.

 

 


	6. Billy Cranston is not ready

 

In person conversations are difficult enough for Billy, he is always missing metaphors,  slang, sarcasm and social cues that was considered ‘common’ understanding but he was not common so he tried not to let that bother him, and it mostly didn’t.

Until he started texting Jason, and all his little social failings became far more obvious. Every damn day Jason would text him something he would ruin by ending up taking it literally or by missing the point entirely.

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:** Hey, Billy wyd? 

 **[CranBilly]:** Oh hey Jason, about to take a shower.

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:** Without me~ *winking emoji*

 **[CranBilly]:** Yes without you, you’re not here. I take showers naked Jason, we can’t take showers together Jason, I would be naked and you would have to be naked too. We would be naked together. It would be awkward since we’ve never seen each other naked Jason, plus there is no space in my tiny shower for anyone else. If we both tried to fit we would fall and get hurt. Do you know thousands of bathroom slip and fall deaths happen in America every year Jason! I died before and I don’t want to ever again.

 **[CranBilly]:** Wait is this a sex thing? Jason I’m not ready.  We’re not ready.

 _[CranBilly is still typing_ ]

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:** Billy babe, I’m just kidding. It’s a joke…a meme. I don’t mean it in that way. I wouldn’t haphazardly suggest something like that.

 **[CranBilly]:** I don’t get it.

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:**   Yeah…I figured.

 **[CranBilly]:** I’m sorry for overreacting.

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:**   No need to be…talk later okay. I have to drive my sister to her dance class.

 **[CranBilly]:** Sure…Bye

_[Read at 4:20 pm]_

  
Their meeting after that was awkward to say the least, Billy and Jason avoided making eye contact with each other all day. It was four months into their relationship and sex was hardly if ever mentioned. And when it was, it was definitely one of their teammates would bring it up; _mostly Zack_. 

“So, do the red and blue rangers ever get together make _‘purple’_ ,” Zack teased, nudging Billy in his sides. Jason who heard that from across the room just rolled his eyes.

Usually Billy doesn’t understand Zack’s sexual references but this was cheesy and not complicated, “If you’re implying love making, Jason and I are just waiting for the right moment,” He boldly retorted.  
  
The red ranger lived up to his title and blushed bright red where he sat. He couldnt help grinning at the confirmation that Billy was indeed attracted to him, he just needed time. He would give him all the time he needed. 

“Who still calls it ‘love making’ anymore?!” The black ranger taunted, cackling enthusiastically, “Billy baby, just say fucking like everyone else. You’re too cute.”

“I will not!” 

That elicited a laugh from everyone in the room, including _Jason_.  That broke the ice that was forming around their relationship and the two went back to how things were. The relationship was slower than average teen romances but it was theirs and they were enjoying just being with each other and that was enough....for now. 

 

 


	7. Billy Cranston is almost ready but not quite.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting there.

 

Yeah Billy generally disliked being touched but he and Jason would make out in their secret cave spot only they knew about or in Jason’s red pickup parked on the secluded side of the mountains. Jason knew exactly where he was allowed to touch Billy and for how long, and Billy tried to keep up as best as possible.

Kissing his neck was alright but for the most part he keeps his hands from wondering.  This was their established formula but there would always be this overwhelming urge to just do more; kiss more, touch more, reveal more.

And they would have done more if Billy wouldn’t become so anxious every time they tried anything new.  Like the night Jason suggested taking off their shirts while they made out. “We can try it….if you want that is,” He suggested nervously.

“Heck yeah,” Billy agreed immediately, clapping his hands excitedly. It sounded fun and kind of sexy, and he had seen Jason shirtless at the beach before so he knew what to expect and Billy’s ranger training had whipped his once soft nerd body into shape.  It was a win for both of them.

He was practically drooling when Jason lifted his shirt over his head and even Jason couldn’t help licking his lips when Billy followed suit.

It was so hot and perfect,

until it stopped being hot and perfect and started being too much; too much vulnerability and pressure, literal and figurative pressure. Yeah they were just making out but skin to skin was just too much, If that even made sense to anyone but Billy. 

Long story short they made out for like two minutes before Billy pushed Jason off of him and started hyper ventilating.

Jason couldn’t help being disappointed. He eventually either learned to hide it well or his concern took precedence over his arousal, “Billy did I do something wrong?”

“No Jace, no you could never,” Billy said, looking into his eyes. “I’m just not ready, okay. I mean I would love to but I just don’t know if I can handle it.”

Jason nodded, pulling his shirt over his head and passing Billy his, “I just want to know if you’re okay, we don’t need to do this,” He consoled.

“But I want to,” Billy whispered to himself, buttoning up his blue and white checkered shirt. God he wanted to be with Jason on every level but it was the hardest thing to do. God why can’t he be normal!

He could feel Jason’s hand rubbing up and down his back, trying to comfort him but the night was ruined and he just wanted to go home. So Jason dropped him off at his house, kissed him on his forehead and promised to text him when he got home safely.

That was the last time they tried anything new, it was best to stick to the approved formula, even if it was tired, even if he left both him and his partner unsatisfied.

 

 


	8. Billy is probably ready.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boy is growing up so fast.

Determined and focused when need be, were something Billy Cranston pride himself on being.  If he had a problem he would invent or hacking his way around it.  And now that he was a power ranger he could tackle it head on and beat it into submission.  

After that awkward and unfruitful night making out in Jason’s pickup he decided it was time to address the problem, see an expert or a therapist maybe.  Because he just wanted someone who he can talk to about his past trauma, preferably one that had experience with autistic clients.

He found Dr. Oliver, who was patient, understanding and knowledgeable. They met in her green house every Wednesday, for an hour after school.  It was a slow process but changes were noticeable, even if Billy was not the one who noticed them.

After an especially relaxing session with Dr. Oliver, Billy got picked up by Kimberly who only had a faint idea of why he was helping Tommy Oliver’s mom out in her green house every Wednesday.  But she knew Billy almost always left there smiling, even if his eyes were red as if he had been crying earlier.  

When they made it to the mountain, Kim separated from Billy to make it to a yoga session with Trini.  They have been spending a lot of time together; Kim says its cause bonding with the pint sized girl had been strangely relaxing but Billy suspects that is not the entire story.

Making it inside their space ship headquarters, he saw Jason try and fail to hammer a nail into the walls of the space ship. The metal of the wall was too thick to be pierced by a measly earthling nail. On the next try you could clearly see that he was more frustrated, he held the nail in place this time and slam the hammer onto said nail, and subsequently his fingers.  

Billy was lucky enough to be able to record the entire thing on his smart phone.

“FUCK!!!” Jason hissed out, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!!!”

He threw the hammer across the room and waving around his injured fingers. His face contorted in the funniest and ugliest expressions Billy had ever seen on the boy’s face.  It finally settled on the cutest pout as Jason brought his fingers to his mouth to suckle on.

Laughter was bubbling in his stomach, but he kept it down and instead decided to comfort his boyfriend. Suddenly coming up behind him, Billy wrapped his hands around Jason’s midsection. “It is alright Jason. I won’t tell anybody how much you suck at simple DIY tasks, like hanging a picture frame,” He whispered in his ears.

Startled, a shiver ran up Jason’s spine. First of all He did not know Billy was there and second of all, this was so unlike his boyfriend, to hold him so tightly. It is not that Billy was not capable of such affection, he was, the night he died was proof of that but that was literally a life or death situation and not an everyday occurrence.

“We can’t all be expert handy men,” Jason said, basking in the feeling of Billy’s face being buried in his neck. “But don’t lie to me, did you video my fuck up?”

The accused smirked into the nape of Jason’s neck, kissing his way up it. “ _Maybe_ ,” he murmured into his skin.

“And just how many people do you plan on sending it to?” His boyfriend asked, letting Billy’s hands wonder up his shirt and all over his back and sides. His fingers setting fire to all it touched. God he didn’t want him to ever stop.

“Everyone in my contact!” Billy announced, with a cheeky grin on his face.

Jason pulled out of Billy’s tight hold, turned around and planted a firm kiss on his full lips. He pulled away smirking at his adorable yet devious boyfriend. “Everyone in _your_ contact, you mean me, Trini, zack, Kimberly and your mom? I think I will be just _fine_.”

Billy just stood there puttering opened mouthed as Jason confidently strutted away, “Hey I could make more friends! I’ll put it on the internet then!”

“And reveal our secret headquarters to the world!” Jason shouted from the other room, it was followed by his imitation of Rita's villain laugh. “I dare you to!”  
  
“I’ll do what I have to Jason Scott! Everyone must know the red ranger can’t even hang a picture frame!”  
  
It then became clear to Billy that Jason was going into the caves, their secret caves. _Oh yeah_ , he wanted him to follow.

 

 


	9. Billy was really ready this time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before the sex scene I will post at a later date so enjoy! Our boy will eventually become a man.

It was the anniversary of the first time they kissed. Yes Jason and Billy were dating for approximately a year and that had some much meaning for Billy. Wow, he has been dating Jason Lee Scott, former football star and now current red ranger and his best friend for an entire year. To think last year, few days before that day he was wondering if Jason just tolerated him, now he knows the man loves him and proves it every day.

When he gets a text from Jason, he knew the boy had big plans for their anniversary too.

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:** Bae come over now, please?

 **[CranBilly]:** Sure, but why now?

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:**   My parents aren’t home.

_[Read at 7:30]_

  
  
A smile came to Billy’s face immediately. He knew this one.  It was an internet joke, a meme and a sex one at that. Jason wanted him to come to his house and have sex with him. Filled with pure unadulterated giddiness Billy couldn’t help clapping as he rolled around in this bed. It was going to happen, just like he planned.

Jumping to his feet, he looked into the mirror, smiles a goofy smile then instantly frowned. “Come on Cranston! You’re about to lose your virginity and you’re going to do it wearing a sweaty sweater vest! Go shower now, put on the clothes you bought just for this momentous occasion,” He ordered himself, aloud. 

Before he went to take a shower and change, he replied to Jason.

 **[CranBilly]:** I’ll be over there in 30 minutes. Want me to bring anything?

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:**   Just your sexy self, ;)

 **[Not so Lone-Ranger]:**   And maybe some snacks, they are going to be gone all weekend and the truck broke down so I can’t make any trips to the store. Pay you back when you get here.

All weekend, Jason wanted him to stay over and have sex all weekend. Oh my god, was all that was running through Billy’s mind. They were going to do it all weekend, sweet. Wait his mother won’t let him stay at his boyfriend’s house all weekend, I mean he and Jason were eighteen now but that did not mean anything to a black parent.

Then an idea came to him, before he sprinted off to the shower he packed his overnight bag with clothes and sex supplies (that he bought weeks ago), laid out the outfit he was going to wear now and sent a message to Zack.  
**  
[CranBilly]:** If my mom calls for me this weekend, I’m sleeping over at your house and if she asks to talk to me i’m in the bathroom. 

 **[Zack Attack]:**   Wait why? 

 **[CranBilly]:** Just cover for me!

 **[Zack Attack]:**   Are you and Jason finally eloping? I wanna be your best man, or Jason's. It don’t matter! **:D**

_[Read 7:40]_

  
  
Billy didn’t reply he feared Zack would eventually guess what they are about to do and tell everyone he comes into contact with that Billy Cranston is about to lose his virginity. But he knows Zack has his back when it came to keeping secrets from his mom.

After a few minutes in the shower, Billy donned the black low cut V-neck shirt, tight skinny jeans and timberlands that Zack had helped him pick out. He noticed a while back his definition of cool clothing was much different than everyone else, so he enlisted Zack who the best dressed guy he knows.

He took a deep breath and threw his overnight bag over his shoulders. “Mom I’m spending the night at Zack’s, love you! Be back on Sunday!”

“Oh kay sweetie, tell Zack’s mom hi!” She shouted in the direction he ran off in and he practically leaped out of the house and jumped onto his brand new cobalt blue mountain bike.   
  
Billy Cranston is going to have sex tonight and it will be magical, getting hit by a train and waking up in his house alive and unhurt kind of magical. Yes. It will be coming back from the dead magical, wait no...maybe not _that_ magical. Considering that was a once in a lifetime miracle and sex is very common and even uneventful to alot of people. Anyhoo it will be good because it will be with his best friend. And as he knows very well, friendship is magic. 

 

 


	10. Explicit Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to change the rating of the fic from here on. It's going to get explicit. I hope that doesnt ruin the atmosphere of it all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and criticisms are welcomed.

Billy biked over to Jason Scott’s house. Yeah that Jason Scott, he’s his boyfriend now and that is still unbelievable.  With both hands on the handle bars and his overnight bag in his customized bicycle basket, he tore through asphalt with his cobalt blue mountain bicycle, only stopping to pick up some snacks at the convenient store and also to steal a few tulips out of Mrs. Daphne’s garden, in his defense the convenient store and the gas station on the way to Jason’s place only sold fake flowers. _Jason deserved real flowers_.

Within a few minutes of biking, he was Jason’s house, which is still really nice looking.

Ding! Ding! He rang the Scotts’ doorbell.  Only a few seconds passed before he heard footsteps as somebody, most likely Jason was approaching the door. As expected Jason opened the door and quickly pulled him in.

“Hey Billy, babe, I was waiting for you, for _so long_ ,” Jason said, looking Billy up and down. Gawking at the way the black V neck clung to his now defined chest, his jean emphasizing all he had to offer below the belt and his timberlands made him look taller than he already is. His eyes scanned Billy from head to toe before freezing on what was in his hands, and then scrounged face in confusion. “Are those Mrs. Daphne’s tulips?”

“Why would you say that, Jason? I could have bought them.” He said defensively, drawing suspicion to himself. He then abruptly pushed the flowers in Jason’s face. He was now internally beating himself up, wishing he had presented the flowers to his boyfriend more romantically.

Jason smiled, hiding his amusement behind said unassuming smile. He decided to humor his boyfriend, it was the least he could do for the effort Billy puts into their relationship. And even then, in his eyes Billy could do little wrong.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t have accused you, bringing me flowers is very _charming_ ,” He leaned up and kissed the slightly taller man on the cheek. Billy grinned from ear to ear.

There a quiet silence as Jason just stared at Billy, admiring his beautiful features in the light of his well lit hallway. Unfortunately, his silent staring was misinterpreted as judgment.

“Jason, don’t be mad at me, I’m sorry!” Billy said abruptly, the words hastily falling out of his mouth.

“Mad about what?” Jason asked, genuinely confused, resting the freshly picked flowers in a vase on a small end table.

“I did steal Mrs. Daphne’s tulips,” Billy confessed, face hanging in guilt unable to meet Jason’s gaze. “I don’t want our relationship to be built on lies, but I just wanted to get you real flowers but the gas station _and_ the convenient store on the way here only had fake flowers Jason! You deserve more than fake flowers! We’ve been together for a year and I just wanted to show you---  
  
“Billy, _Billy.”_  Jason sighed, trying to calm down the panicking babbling boy. He lifted his boyfriend’s chin up with the tip of his fingers and pressed a soft kiss on Billy’s lips, so faint that Billy seriously wondered if he had imagined it. The tease then suddenly backed away, an air of mystery in the smile that played on his lips.

Billy stared wide eyed at Jason as he smirked, waiting in silence for _something._ It then dawn on him, Jason was asking for permission, he always did or at least always tried to.  He wanted to see if Billy wanted what he was offering.

 It worked. Billy immediately pulled Jason into him and wrapped both his arms around his neck, leaning down for another taste. This time the kiss was not so chaste and fleeting. It was deep and firm, Billy’s kiss was potent and _hungry_ , mouth opening to cover the other’s lips, tongue exploring and caressing the inside of Jason’s mouth, making him moan and grip Billy’s ass through his tight jeans.

Both their minds were swimming and cloudy, if Angel Grove was being attack by another giant monster right now, the town would burned to the ground before the two heroes could come to their senses. It was as if his animal instincts had taken over, the only ideas running through Billy’s mind was groping, biting and pleasing the boy in front of him.

Swirling his tongue around in his boyfriend mouth Billy noticed, Jason tasted like bubblicious gum and that weirdly mixed with the orange soda Billy drank at dinner. Not the most complimentary tastes but was still _intoxicating_.

Billy Cranston was still not the best kisser in the world but it always felt good for both of them and that was the purpose of kissing to feel good, not to focus on technique. The intensity of the kiss was his way of giving permission, setting the tone for the rest of the night.

When they pulled away they were panting lightly, a thin sheen of sweat coated the both of them.  Jason gazed up at Billy loving the way his rich umber skin glistened like freshly glazed clay. For a full moment he just laid his head against Billy’s chest listening to his heartbeat. Billy just stood there wondering why Jason was just silently clinging to him but just knew he needed this; and not everything Jason did had a logical reason, sometimes it is good to just do things because it feels nice. 

“You understood the meme, didn’t you?” Jason leaned up whispering in Billy’s ears, a playful edge to how he said it. Imagine luring your boyfriend in with a fucking meme.

“Yeah I did!” Billy exclaimed, practically beaming with pride. His smile was wide and brilliant, he was really proud of himself for getting the reference. Oh god, he was the personification of the sun and Jason could just bask in his radiance forever.

The red ranger chuckled softly, tugging his partner up the stairs to his room. “By the way Billy, next time you steal Mrs.  Daphne’s flowers remove the roots. Store bought flowers don’t have roots, especially ones covered in dirt,” he advised, hiding the delight in his voice.

“Noted,” Billy said, following obediently up the stairs, his overnight bag in tow. It felt like forever before they reached Jason’s room door.

The man of the house opened the door, went in and welcomed Billy in with a grandiose bow, “Right this way _Prince William_.”

Frozen in place, bistre brown eyes gazed into light teal eyes, right now would be the perfect time to back out if he didn’t feel up to it. Actually anytime would be a decent enough time to stop consenting because he happens to have the most understanding boyfriend in the world, but he did not want to and now had a pretty good understanding of his limits. Tonight was the night, he could feel it, and everything just felt right. 

“Coming, Billy?” Jason asked, concern already surfacing.

“ _I hope to be in a minute_ ,” Billy quipped, a wide grin on his face, waiting for Jason to acknowledge his accomplishment. 

“Ugh,” Jason rolled his eyes and slammed the door in Billy’s face.

Outside the door Billy started knocking, “Wait Jason why did you lock the door? Didn’t you get it, you said ‘coming’ and I said ‘I hope to be in a minute’, it’s a play on the word ‘cum’ as in orgasms!”

After that pun Jason literally considered not opening the door for him, but he did because he wanted desperately to get in that nerd’s tight skinny jeans.

 

* * *

 

 

After he promised to never utter another pun for the rest of the night Billy was allowed inside. Embarrassed but pleased, Billy just followed behind with his overnight bag in tow.  When he entered he just stood in the middle of the room like an awkward statue.

Jason’s room was usually the quintessential messy teenage boy’s room, with clothes and books carelessly thrown about.  It was not much different than Billy’s basement converted room. The only notable difference being that he had a horde of football and other sports related items in the place of tools and inventions. But tonight Billy was also able to notice that it was far cleaner, neater and his bed was actually made with starched white linens. Having spent quite some time in Jason’s room before, he knew he did this for him and their special night. Awww.

“Billy, why not sit down?” Jason asked, patting the spot beside him on the bed. He did not want to rush him but needed him to just loosen up. “Just throw that bag in the corner and chill for a second.”

Obediently, Billy nodded his head, rested the bag at the foot of the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. His hands were in his lap and eyes were looking to Jason for the next orders. It was seriously annoying and very unlike the boy Jason had grown to know and love. “What’s next?” Billy wondered aloud, not knowing how to act on his own, well not in this unfamiliar situation.

“What comes next is you relaxing.” Jason insisted, crawling over to Billy’s spot on the bed.  He reached over to Billy and started kissing his neck, trailing light ghost like kisses all over the exposed skin.  “Then after that you start acting like your _damn self_ , then we start having fun with each other like we always do and then maybe if you’re comfortable we do something more.”

The boy being adored couldn’t help giggling and squirming under Jason’s gentle touches falling back onto the bed. Every where his lips touched burned warm, and then cooled immediately after he moved onto another patch of skin. If it wasn’t for his lovely dark skin, Billy would be just as red as his boyfriend’s power ranger armor was right now.

The seductive boy pressed his lips against the shell of Billy’s ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine when his nibbled it lightly. “Now where is the Billy Cranston I know and love,” Jason whispered in his ears.

“ _Right here_ ,” Billy stated, suddenly flipping Jason onto his back and climbing on top, his hands pinning the insanely strong ranger to the bed.

He leered down at his boyfriend, to which Jason started chucking, “There’s my boy.”

The longer Cranston stared down at the beautiful understanding and incredible boy below him, the more he wondered how he got so lucky. His self esteem isn’t so low that he doesn’t understand that he is useful at times, he’s smart, nice enough and creative but those are just reasons to be his friend but Jason wanted to be not only be his best friend but his _lover_. It was just so unbelievable sometimes that he wondered why Jason Scott, former quarterback, high school heartthrob and the most popular boy in the whole darn town would even give him the time of day.

His silent admiration of was a cause for concern for Jason, especially since he just displayed the natural excitement and zeal that proved he was over his shyness only to clam up on top of Jason.

“Billy are yo-

“Jason are you attracted to me?” Billy asked bluntly, interrupting Jason. He was still hovering over Jason, his hand pinning him to the bed. “ _Sexually_ , I mean and I just want to know why.”

Jason huffed, easily tugging his hand out from underneath Billy’s strong hold. He reached up and caressed Billy’s face with his free hand, looking up at him with just as much desire and love as Billy had shown to him. “Do you want my honest answer, no matter how crude?”

“Of cou-rse,” Billy stuttered, becoming increasingly worried about what he might hear now that Jason added a disclaimer. “Jason I promise you can’t scare me off tonight, no matter what you say or _do_ ,” Billy added to encourage his blunt honesty.

Ah, he gave Billy a dose of his signature charming _sexy_ smile that just made him want to risk it all. “Billy if I’m being honest the second you rigged my ankle monitor I knew I wanted to fuck the life out of you. Here is the cutest most innocent looking nerd in school helping me commit a fucking felony. It was bad, it was hot and I’ve wanted you ever since then,” He purred, trailing a hand under and up Billy’s shirt.

“Really?” Billy asked, confused at being called hot.

“ _Really_.”  Jason confirmed, realizing Billy didn’t notice what he was doing. His stealthy hands were roaming all over his firm defined abs and broad chest. To think he was able to hide all this under sweater vests.

“Wow…I never thought anyone would think that way about me _ever_.” Billy’s head tilted to the side, as Jason was pulled his other hand free, the other descended to his waist and pulling him closer by his belt.

With Billy’s face now directly in front of his, Jason put his lips right next to his ears and purred. “Well now you know how I’ve been holding myself back all year, every time we’d make out, I’d go home furiously jerk off to thoughts of what we did, _what more I wanted to do_ until I fell asleep.” He punctuation his dirty confession by loosening the other’s belt, causing the pants to sag, revealing the hairy trail leading to his groin.

 “Billy I love you and I honestly could be with you without sex but I am and will always be _incredibly_ physically attracted to you,” He quickly added, when Billy noticed his advances. To his surprise Billy didn’t shy away from his forwardness and instead he started unbuttoning Jason’s red and blue plaid shirt.

“Jason you’re literally the hottest guy in this little town, well maybe tied for that place with Zack, cuz the guy is really, really good looking, I only have eyes for you but I’m not completely blind,” Billy nervously babbled, while helping Jason’s to remove his shirt.

Having thrown his shirt across the room, Jason suddenly paused, glaring at his rambling boyfriend. “Billy don’t talk about another guy when I’m trying to get you naked,”

“ _Sorry_ ,” He replied, with the cutest pouting lips.

He couldn’t stay mad of at him for long, “It’s cool, now shut up, and take off your pants.  I wanna suck your dick,” he deadpanned.

Billy bit his lip and whined, “Jason don’t say it like that!”

“Sorry _Billy_ ,” Jason, said insincerely, smirked before rephrasing, “I’d like to make love to your cock with my mouth.”

“That’s not any better!!!”

 

* * *

 

 

Upon request Billy stood up and started stripping in front of Jason, trying his best to make it sexy but it just felt awkward. He kicked off his shoes, stepped out of his pants and threw it at Jason, like they did in Magic Mike but maybe he threw it a little bit too hard.  The belt buckle on the pants connected with Jason’s forehead, causing the injured to grab his head and hiss in pain.

“Jason, I’m so sorry.” Billy apologized, running to Jason’s aid, inspecting the damage. It was barely bruised, he was a ranger and had gotten much worse and came out unscathed. “That is not sexy, is it?"

“What isn’t sexy about a little pain with my pleasure,” Jason consoled, still rubbing his forehead. “How about we put on some music, and try this strip tease again?”

Billy’s eyes lit up and he ran over to his overnight bag, pulling out his ipod. “I created a playlist specifically for the night we make love. It has a playlist of the most romantic and or sexy songs I’ve ever heard and….. Some white music for you too.”

“Wow, _shade_ , “Jason chuckled, as Billy set up his ipod onto his dock. He found a sultry volume and pressed play.  Sade’s “No ordinary love,” started playing and Billy started swaying sensually towards Jason, well his definition of sensually.

Gyrating kind of alluringly, Billy slowly pulled off his shirt and started confidently twirling the piece of thin black material in the air. Jason found himself excitedly clapping, much like Billy does, boy he was rubbing off on him. “Woo!  Take it off!” He shouted, following up the cheering with wolf whistles.

“I _am_ taking it off,” Billy blushed, now only down to just his boxers. Fiddling with the lining his boxers, contemplating whether he should just release his dick and get it over with.  He stared at Jason waiting for orders.

He didn’t get any, Jason just bit his lips, with that glint of recklessness he got in his eyes when he was about to do something impulsive and bad. Suddenly, he got up off the bed, and pushed Billy to sit down.

Jason, who was now only covered by his Baggy blue jeans, pulled it off of him in front of Billy who clapped and wolf whistled like he did for him. Jason unlike Billy and in defiance of racial stereotypes, had _rhythm_. 

At that very moment ‘Baby boy’ by Beyonce started playing in background, and Jason on beat, started _whining_ , not complaining but an actually good rendition of the Caribbean dance ‘wine’; his hips gyrating in circular motions.

Billy’s jaw was on the floor and his eyes were wide open in shock. “How do you know how to do that?!”

Sweet soft laughter overtook Jason as he _whined_ directly in front of Billy. “Well long story short my dance teacher was from Trinidad.”

“You took dance?” Billy asked surprised, “I would have never imagined that.”

“Well I once tore one of leg muscles playing football,” Jason informed, still keeping up with the beat, his hip movements mesmerizing Billy. “As it healed I had to stay active but strenuous exercise was out of the way so I tried basic dancing. It actually improved my playing.”

“ _Wow, what else can you do_ ,” the curious boy asked genuinely intrigued by his boyfriend.

Jason smirked, pushing Billy to lie back down onto the bed, climbing on top of him. With both of them clothe in only thin boxers, Jason grinds onto Billy’s crotch. The wide eyed ranger couldn’t help bucking up into Jason’s tented boxers, needing to feel that sweet friction again. 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Jason said, alluding to his _prowess_.

Billy Cranston could only gulp, biting his lips; _hard_. Oh god could he really handle all that?

 

* * *

 

 

While Billy lay back, Jason was sucking his way down Billy’s neck. Not small light kisses but hard tantalizing sucking of tender taut flesh. Jason Scott would make a great vampire, not just because he thoroughly enjoyed licking and sucking on Billy’s sensitive skin but Billy was sure if Jason if had fangs he would now be bleeding to death from a jugular puncture instead of moaning and groaning as Jason’s mouth descended to his chest.

It was so intense. Hot, sweaty skin against skin, was titillating but at the same time god it was more than Billy had ever experienced. Yeah he dreamed of this night but fantasies were no match for the real thing. It was all so _vivid._

Craning his neck, he was able to see the mischievous smile on Jason’s lips as he licked circles around the small nubs that sat atop Billy’s defined Pecs. Billy’s small sighs turned into sharp hisses when Jason engulfed his nipple and sucked, _hard_.

Over and over, he continued till Billy was absentmindedly grinding against his abs. When he gave the next nipple the same treatment, it just served to urge Billy’s frantic grinding.

Seeing Billy’s excitement, Jason released his left nipple and instead continued sliding down Billy’s body licking his way down the firm curves and bumps of his abs. When his tongue encircled Billy’s naval, his abdomen involuntarily _tightened_ and _trembled_.

Jason quickly propped himself upwards to see if Billy was still onboard with all of his, he was shocked to meet his boyfriend passionate filled and intense gaze, his eyes were blown wide but they also looked _ravenous_.

A sharp intake of breath, Jason could tell he was getting turned on and whatever bravado he had that gave him control had _dissipated_. Right now he just wants to do whatever Billy wants, to cater to his desires and whims.

He got further proof he had lost control when Billy’s fingers laced in his silky dirty-blonde hair. Umber fingers gently combed through his hair before gripping it tightly and forcefully pushing his head into his groin.

Soon Jason’s face was full of Billy’s pubic hair and his nose was fully of Billy’s thick rich musk, as he exudes warm and desperate need. Scott couldn’t help inhaling his scent, drooling running down his chin.

Fuck!

Jason would have happily taken the initiative and sucked out Billy’s soul through his dick, right then and there but before he could even decide to, the overly eager virgin pushed his head down into his crotch, _again_. Taking into account this was Billy’s first time and he most likely watched porn as research, he didn’t know real life oral sex etiquette and would probably try to choke Jason to death if he rushed into this.

Though the thought of Billy enthusiastically fucking his mouth was making him harder than a rock but it was not how Jason wanted to die.

“Hey B, You still okay?” he asked, looking up at Billy from between his legs.

Billy just nodded his head, his eyes shut tightly.

“Then why are your eyes closed?” His boyfriend asked. His eyebrow rose in suspicion.

“Because….”

“Because…?” Jason countered.

Taking a deep breath, the bashful boy blurted out, “I’m afraid of cumming early okay! If I look at you doing that…I’ll come on the spot, I just know it.”

It is actually a good thing Billy had shut his eyes, because Jason was grinning, fighting to the urge to laugh. “Billy I literally do not care if you come early….I just want you to try to control you thrusts, you can tug my hair cuz its hot but please refrain from forcing my head down onto your dick. _I can barely breathe_ ,” As he said that, he could feel Billy’s grip on his hair loosen.

His eyes opened, he gently raked Jason’s hair with his hands. “I’m sorry,” he confessed, “I don’t know what got into me I should have----

“Shush, stop apologizing and enjoy this,” Jason interrupted, stroking Billy through his boxers, loving the visible tent in his underwear.  The only thing as hot as Billy’s moans and desperate whimpers is the weight of the cock and balls in Jason hands. The thick feel, was mouthwatering. “ _Like I am_ …”

Jason never knew he had all these slut tendencies until he had a wait a year to get a hold of his boyfriend. Now that he had Billy, moaning and whimpering and willingly giving him his all, it is like a person on a diet getting sent to a buffet. He wanted to experience everything, _now_.

Wrapping his lips around the tent in Billy’s underwear, Jason engulfed his cock; lightly sucking it through the thin red silk fabric.

_Billy inhaled sharply. Breath eventually releasing in a tremble._

Scott smirked, continuing to suck him through his boxers, his saliva leaving a large wet mark in Billy’s _favorite_ red silk boxers. He could suck harder, rub Billy faster or even pulled down his boxers and go to town on him but he was still waiting for _signs_ and signals.

“Stop playing Jay!” Billy groans out, gripping the sheet, instead of Jason’s hair, doing everything he could to simultaneously give into the pleasure and keep himself under control.

“Whah yuh mean,” Jason’s muffled almost incoherently, still teasing Billy, lightly sucking him through his boxers, lazily playing with Billy’s curly pubes. Yeah he was hard too, and he wanted release too but foreplay is everything.

It was everything but it can be unbearable if you’re impatient.

“Ugh!” Billy growled out in frustration, suddenly moving to sitting up. Lightly pushing Jason off him while he tugged off his boxers and throwing it across the room **.** Hearing “Neighbours know my name,” by Trey Songz was softly playing in the background, and that in itself had Jason grinning. Damn Billy’s Ipod had fantastic timing.

“Jason please just suck my……di-you know what oh okay!” Billy declared, coyly pulling his boyfriend towards him. He’s now completely naked, hard and exposed. The vulnerability was so foreign and _titillating_.

“That’s all I want to hear.” Jason admitted, quickly pecking Billy on the lips before dipping down between his thick muscular thighs. 

Pulling Billy’s legs further part he came face to face with what the black curly trail of hair was leading him to. It was everything Jason had hoped for and more, or maybe just because it was Billy’s it would be perfect.

Billy’s dick was slightly darker than the rest of him, uncircumcised, shorter than Jason’s but it _thick_ , and when pulled back the head a pink tinge to it. Jason literally tried to commit the image to memory just in case Billy has a bad experience and they don’t try to do this again for another year or maybe never again. A thin line of drool was running down Jason’s mouth before he even realized.

He seductively winked at Billy before again engulfing him, this time without a thin layer of clothing between them. Jason took as much as of Billy as he could comfortably get in his mouth on the first try, which was a lot before just keeping it in his warm wet mouth, savoring the indiscernible salty-ish taste of his skin and precum; and the full feeling in his mouth.

Billy’s legs trembled as he tried his best to keep from thrusting wildly into Jason’s mouth. This was a bigger test of his willpower than any power ranger training he had ever done. It was so hot, warm and moist and was everything and not enough at the same time.

Hallowing his cheeks, Jason slowly sunk further down on to him, swallowing the appendage with enthusiasm. He lapped at Billy’s dick, sucking sinfully hard; his mouth suddenly tighter and wetter.

Billy's moans came out tortured and strangled, “Ah, hhhmmmm.” As if he was warming up for a high note.

Before, it was just moist but now it’s sopping wet as Scott starting bobbing his head, lifting off and descending back on to his boyfriend’s dick, applying more and more saliva for lubricant. One would think this was a technique but in all reality Billy was mouthwatering and Jason had lost all control.

While Jason was losing control, Billy was trying to maintain as much control over himself as possible. God, it felt amazing being gripped and tugged by Jason’s tight wet mouth but he was so afraid of hurting him that he just gripped the sheets and bit his lips, his eyes shut tight.

Lips wet, red and wrecked from sucking the life out of Billy Cranston, Jason pulled off Billy and begged him, with his hoarse worked voice, “Billy look at me, _Fuck my mouth_ , fuck it so hard, til I can’t talk for days.” Jason slurred, obvious caught up in sex, not thinking about any of what he is saying or what he said in the past concerning oral etiquette.

Immediately Jason slipped Billy back into his mouth and continued bobbing his head, now grinding against the bed to give some relief to his neglected self. He stared his boyfriend directly in his eyes while he did that, goading him on to do what he begged of him.

Bistre eyes stared into teal eyes, Billy nodded in agreement, letting go of the sheet, taking Jason’s dirty blonde locks into his hands once again. Gripping Jason’s hair like a jockey would grip the reins of a horse, Billy maintained eye contact as he thrusts into Jason’s mouth for the first time.

Jason moaned, Billy grunted and the world around them vanished and they couldn’t even hear the music that was softly playing the background anymore. It was probably something poignant and timely. All Jason tasted was Billy’s sweet saltiness and all Billy felt was a wet tight vacuum surrounding him. None of them saw, felt, tasted, smelt or heard anything but each other.

As pressure started to build within Billy, he roughly tugged Jason’s hair, thrusting deep and hard into his mouth, and the head of his dick hitting the back of his mouth repeatedly. Instinctively Jason widens his mouth and throat, preparing to take more, harder and faster.

Muffled slutty moans could be heard from Jason, as Billy fucks Jason’s mouth raw. It was becoming too much for both of them, Billy was seconds from coming and Jason had already moved one of his hands off Billy’s thighs and into his own pants to jerk himself off.

This was going to be quick for both of them, but Billy didn’t want it to be. He had plans to make love all night and gosh darn it he will! Or at least come trying.

Plus the cramp in his awkwardly position thighs might also be a factor in him wanting to stop, his legs were falling numb and that is screwing with his boner.

Billy tried politely tapping Jason’s shoulders but the boy was _preoccupied_ to say the least. So he decided to pull him of him, Billy grabbed Jason’s hair and started pulling him off of his dick by his hair. Jason received the cue and pulled off of Billy with a wet pop.

“Something wrong babe,” Jason panted. His voice still hoarse and slurred like he was drunk with a slight cold. “We can stop if you want to,”

“No…quite the opposite.” Billy also panted, drenched in sweat. “I want to go all the way….and coming now will ruin that.”

“Wow really?” Jason asked, shocked. “You sure that isn’t too much in one night.”

Billy nodded, getting up off the bed, stretching his body. “I’ve been thinking about this for a year Jason, I think I’m sure.”

“So what do we do now,” Jason asked, now waiting for directions from Billy.

“Yeah lets to take a break so we can eat and drink something.  I’m hella thirsty and my legs were cramping up,” Billy said nonchalantly, walking over to his overnight bag and unloading the snacks and junk food he bought. “Want a box of Keebler vanilla wafer or some Oreos?”

A few second ago he was thoroughly fucking Jason’s mouth and now he’s taking a warm up break and is offering snacks like they do after fighting putties in the pit. It was not something you did after an intense sexual scene. He was so abnormal and so cute. And Jason _was_ thirsty; he just huffed and went along with it. “I’ll take the box of Oreos and get us some lemonade out the fridge.”

“I love lemonade!” Billy shouted, eating vanilla wafers while sitting on the bed in the nude.

“I know. that’s why I made it.”

“You’re the best Jason!”

“No _you are_.”

“No _you_ are.”

“No-  
  
It was cute then it got _real_ annoying.

 

* * *

 

 

After eating some snacks, well Billy ate a truck ton of junk food and drank over half a pitcher of lemonade and Jason had some lemonade, licked the white filling off a few Oreos and just watched Billy eat to his heart’s content. Billy, now in one of Jason’s clean underweasr because his is now covered in saliva, sat waiting for what came next.

“Wanna continue doing it,” Jason asked, watching Billy shake a bag of cheeto dust into his mouth.

“Sure, what will we do this time?” Billy said, licking cheetos dust off his hands and around his mouth. “I mean I have an idea but it is your turn to get pampered,” He added with a literally cheesy smile.

“How bout some butt stuff?” Jason suggested, nonchalantly, lying up against a pile of pillows he assembled.  He may have stolen some pillows for the guest room.

“Jason, don’t say it like that!” Billy whined; face burning bashfully at Jason’s casual tone while saying sexual things.

Jason stuck his tongue out, “What do you want me to call it then?”

“I don’t know! Just not like that!” Billy shrieked, storming out of the room. Jason chuckled. He wasn’t really worried as he heard Billy running the water. Probably washing his cheetos covered hands and mouth.  

Jason leaned over to his bed side drawer and pulled out a wet wipe and wiped away any Oreo filling that may be on his hands and mouth. It then came to him. The most brilliant idea he has ever had in life damn. He ran down the stairs, grabbed a tulip off the end table and ran back to his room.

He literally pushed passed Billy on his way to the room. Jason ran into the room, closed the door, flopped on the bed and assumed the position before Billy opened the door.

Upon opening the door Billy busted out laughing. There on the bed, Jason laid seductively, his feet flamboyantly bent in the air and a tulip stem between his teeth.”Well hello there~” He purred.

‘Jason, we’re going to do butt stuff, we have no time for your Sokka references,” Billy chuckled, plopping down on the bed.

“You’re no fun anymore,” Jason teased, softly kicking Billy in head with his feet. His boyfriend just ignored him and rummaged through his overnight bag. “Promise a guy anal sex and he gets uppity.”

“I found them!” Billy exclaimed, unloading an arm full of sex supplies onto the bed. “Okay let’s do this,” he added, smiling at Jason with the confidence he has been missing most of night. He was back to being himself and that was a relief.

Jason acknowledged the products, searching through the small pile. It all standard sex products, various types of condoms, a few brand of lube, a butt-plug, and for some fucking reason KY jelly.  Why Billy had his and her’s KY jelly for old married hetero couples looking to put the spice back into their sex life is beyond him.

“Okay, now what do you want.” Jason asked, selecting a brand silicone based lube he recognized and a lubricated condom.

“Sex?” Billy asked nervously, confused to why Jason doesn’t know he wants to make love to him. Has the blonde always been this adorably clueless?

“I get that you want sex, Billy.” Jason said, trying to hide the patronizing tone in his voice, this was not Billy’s area of expertise; _sex and subtlety_. “But what kind of sex do you want? You want to top or bottom.”

“Oh,” he replied, understanding what his boyfriend was implying. “Either way is fine.”

“You sure?” Jason asked, his eyebrow rising. “So you wouldn’t mind topping or bottoming? Did you even prep to bottom before you got here? Because I did, _to be safe_.”

“Prep?” Billy repeated, “I bought all this stuff and I watched porn for research like Zack said, is that what you’re talking about?” He asked, sincerely missing the point.

“Further proof I should bottom until we can have the talk,” Jason deadpanned, huffing, as he took the lube back to his pillow mountain, tossing the condom towards Billy.

“I’ve had ‘the talk’, _Jason_.” He said defensively, crossing his arms. “With my mom and dad, I think they are credible sources, unlike Zack apparently,” He claims. He might have a little bit of insecurity about his inexperience.

Scott chuckled, pulling off his boxers and tossing it at Billy. Who caught it and made a face. “I’m pretty sure your parents didn’t teach you the ins and outs of sex with a guy,” he accurately assumed.

Billy shook his head no. They were great parents but their sex health lectures all centered on girls and how not to get them pregnant.

 “It’s okay Billy, in your situation I didn’t know and still don’t know everything.” Jason admitted. Propped up on a small mountain of pillows, he laid back, eyes never leaving Billy’s as he open his legs and took his flaccid self in his hand.

“Then we can learn together,” Billy said profoundly but he was ignored as Jason started slowly stroking himself to full hardness.  Jason’s was longer than Billy’s, he was _pinker_ and circumcised; his was so different. He caressed his sack, with one hand and stroked his shaft leisurely with the other.

Hissing and groaning, as he worked himself, Jason waited patiently for Billy to make a move and Billy waited patiently for Jason to tell him what he wanted. It really was his time to get all the pleasure and for Billy to give him pleasure.

“Babe do you want me to…?” Billy hesitated even not guessing what Jason might want. He was thinking of returning the favor with his mouth but Jason’s hands were blocking that area.

“Lube up your fingers and finger me open, _Billy_.” It was said so casually with a bit of irritation like he expected Billy to know exactly what came next.

“Aye Aye captain,” Billy answered his boyfriend, with the first thing that came to his mind.

Immediately after, he heard his boyfriend giggling. “God I love you,” Jason expressed, stopping what he was doing, waiting patiently for Billy to make it over to him.

“I love you too, Jason.” Billy replied, now kneeling on the bed in front of Jason, who had his knees bent as he waited patiently for him to make a move. Picking up the tube of lube, Billy flicked it open and started to pouring it his hand; in _his entire hand_. He poured the clear gel over his hand like it was lotion and he was about to lotion his whole body.

Jason probably should have stopped him and told him he only needed to rub it over two or three fingers at most and not his entire hand but it had taken his breath away. It was like a car crash, _he dear not correct him_.

“Should I just put it in,” He asked, awkwardly holding up his lube covered hands in Jason’s plane of vision.

“Please do,” Jason retorted, hoping Billy would get a move on before he was limp again. “This time _slowly,_ put one finger in at a time, Billy,” he added, afraid Billy was planning on put his entire hand up his butt.

“I got you,” Cranston said, grabbing one of Jason’s knees with his dry hand, encircling his entrance with a lubed finger. “You’ll talk to me right? Tell me when it feels good or bad?”

“Promissss,” Jason’s response was cut short by a hiss as Billy inserted the first finger into him. His body of course fought against the intrusion, but clearly having some practice he relaxed himself and let the lube do its job.

“Can I…?”

“Yeah.”

With permission Billy started thrusting his finger in and out slowly, causing a slight burning sensation for Jason. His breathing increased as Billy’s solo finger explored his tight heat. Making contact with Jason’s sensitive walls, he sped up the motions of his finger.

Jason occasionally sighed, allowing his body to adjust. Billy exhaled sharply through his nose, his focus entirely on making his boyfriend’s experience as pleasurable as possible. His eyes had not left Jason’s as he searched for any signs of discomfort, he found none. All he saw was Jason’s trusting eyes staring back at him with this rare intensity.

Several moments passed, and Jason was taking the finger like a pro.

“You can handle more?” Billy asked, as the finger now thrusts in and out of Jason’s puckered entrance with ease.

He nodded and Billy went to work immediately, pouring an unnecessary amount of lube on his fingers before slowly pushing his two fingers in. A shiver went down Jason’s spine as he tensed. Maybe Billy wasn’t as slow as he wanted to be and maybe Jason wasn’t as ready as he claimed but it happened and _that was that_.

Jason rapidly sucked in air as he felt a slight twinge pain at trying to rush the process. The way he bit his lip and scrounged up his face was proof he wasn’t enjoying himself and that was unacceptable.

Noticing his discomfort Billy took the initiative, slowly removing his finger.

“No Billy don’t stop, it will get better,” Jason whined, hating that Billy was quitting on him.

But he misunderstood and Billy was not giving up, lying on his stomach in front of Jason’s spread legs, Billy repaid Jason for earlier by licking a long wet line up his dick. Jason shuddered in pleasure as a warm sensation coursed through him.

He needed a distraction from the discomfort so Billy was going to give him one. Having repositioned himself, he sucked on the skin of Jason’s ball sack while he inserted the two fingers again. This time Jason still hissed but his face was contorted in pleasure and not so much pain.

Billy lubed the other hand and wrapped it around Jason’s shaft. He started slowly to jerk him off while thrusting his fingers in and out of his tight wetness; Jason moaned and squirmed in place.

 “Uhhh, _Billy_.” he repeated like a mantra. “Uh _Billy_. ”

Impressed by Billy’s prowess, Jason whimpered Billy’s name and squirmed under his touch. The increase in the speed of his fingering meant he had to up the pleasure, sliding his palm up and down his shaft, faced buried in Jason’s blonde pubes while he keeps sucking the thin sensitive skin of his scrotum.

Jason groaned and cussed, “ _oh fuck Billy_.” He says as Billy scissors inside of him, teasing and stretching his tight hole, preparing him to take something much bigger and better. He rubbed against Jason’s walls, trying to find a place that would make Jason scream and beg for it.

It was a while before he found it. Until then, he continued to stroke Jason; eventually taking him into his mouth, immediately started sucking on the tip. It was strange at first, the mushroom shaped head pushing pass his lips into his mouth and he was introduced to the odd taste of precum but it was Jason’s and all he wanted to make him feel as good as he made him feel.

He tried to mimic what Jason did for him earlier, sinking down onto it, taking the whole thing into his mouth but he instantly pulled back up unable to breathe properly. Pulling off, taking a deep breath he tried again with the same results. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for this.

This was much harder than it seems but being the genius he was Billy found a short cut, a way to make up for his own inadequacies. Sinking as far down onto Jason’s cock as he possibly could, he wrapped his hands around the other half his mouth couldn’t engulf, stroking it to meet his lips as he bobbed his head.

It got the response he was hoping for as Jason softly chanted his name, thrusting upwards as controlled as he could. He was being over stimulated, he was being sucked off and jerked off on one end while fingers twisted and turned inside him. It was so filling and overwhelming. 

Billy needed to pull off every now and then to catch his breath, which was good because with the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach Jason was just a few moments of hard sucking away from coming like a geyser. He shut his eyes tight as he tried his best not to think about how fucking fantastic it would feel to come down Billy’s throat with his fingers buried deep in his ass.

Billy buried his fingers deeper, angling the thrusts in an unexplored direction. Coiling both of his fingers at exactly the same time, he took Jason back into his mouth, sinking down onto his cock as far as he could. It happened. Billy made contact with something soft, smooth and rubbery.

Jason cried out, in a guttural moan. Biting his fist was the only thing keeping him from instantly coming with a high pitched moan. It felt like there were tiny little fireworks being set off inside his body. Warmth and desire washed over him, intensifying his experience and just about everything Billy did with his hands and mouth.

Noticing his reaction Billy stopped what he was doing, realizing that he needed to put all his attention on what was pulling all these lustful noises and sounds out of his boyfriend. He pulled off of Jason’s dick, pulled out of his fingers; much to Jason’s chagrin.

“Billy. Put. It. Back.” Jason ordered, with his commanding tone, a hint of needy desperation in his voice. 

“I will,” Billy added, getting onto his knees, grabbing one of Jason’s thighs, the other hand fingering Jason as before. This time his fingers went in with ease, trying to find the spot that made Jason’s walls tremble and his cock twitch. It took some exploring but knew when he found it as his mouth opening in a ‘O’ and he bit his fist again.

Repeatedly, Billy pressed against the little gland, massaging it with care and dedication. It was slowly and gentle; boy Jason did not want slow and gentle right now.  He knew Billy could give him what he wanted if he asked but he could not think coherently enough to form sentences so he literally reached around, grabbed Billy’s hand, wrapped his around it and started pulling out and pushing back in roughly.

After steering Billy’s fingers about three times, Billy caught on and removed Jason’s hands. The umber fingers thrusting inside his tight wet walls had now sped up on their own. Jason mind fogged, all he could think about was the unrelenting pleasure his boyfriend was subjecting him to, pulling out and pushing his finger back in, hitting that sweet spot every time.

For a good while they did this, completely caught up in it, but now that Jason felt relaxed and adequately stretched Billy considered moving on to more but it was completely up to his partner.  He didn’t want rush things, yeah he was harder than a diamond but he could just come touching himself while he fingered Jason if that was what Jason wanted.

‘Hey Jason can we---

“Yes Billy please, fuck me right now,” Jason stated monotonously, a little impatient because Billy took forever to ask and he couldn’t ask because he was also waiting to see if Billy was still onboard and with this mindset both of them would never getting anywhere.

“Okay Jason, “ Billy chuckled, pulling out his fingers and searching for the condom he left on the edge of the bed somewhere. “I can’t believe we’re going to do this. I never thought I would want to do this ever,” he marveled aloud.

“Me too, I never thought I’d want to do this again.” Jason muttered, stretching his tense arms and contemplating his next position.

Finding the string of condoms, Billy turned back around to face Jason, confused at what he heard. He detached a sole condom packet and started to unwrap it. “Why didn’t you think you would never want to do this again, was your first time that bad?” He asked, curious about his more experience partner.

There was a pause, as Jason sighed.

“You could say that,” He admitted. He swiped his sweaty hair from out of his face. “I really don’t want to get into this now but to be honest my first time was at football camp with some straight guy that wanted to experiment. He treated me like shit during and after sex but I don’t want that bad experience to taint what we have,” He divulged, voice getting soft as he stared into Billy’s eyes.

Concern and an instinct to protect overtook Billy, he wanted to wrap himself around Jason and never let him go. Who would ever consider hurting such a sweet understanding guy, oh if Billy ever finds that guy he’ll ruin his life. Hack his bank account a buy a fucking Yacht. Yeah, that’s what he would do, well that and kick his butt if Jason gives him the okay.

Leaning in Billy kissed Jason, a sweet chaste kiss before deepening the kissing and pulling him closer. “That will never be me and that will never be us. I love you so much, you can’t even imagine,” he comforted Jason, his hand rubbing his back up and down.

“I know Billy,” Jason said, pulling away from his boyfriend as he turned his back to him and laid on his stomach. “I honestly don’t wanna talk about that douchebag now, this is our moment.”

Billy nodded and finished ripping opening the condom packet. When he opened it, an already lubricated rubber came out in his hand. He rubbed it between his fingers feeling the foreign texture before moving to put it on.

He had not gone limp but he was not as hard as he could be. So he took himself in his hands and started stroking. To speed up the arousal he started reminiscing about all the filthy fun things he and Jason did tonight, him getting sucked off, felt up, and just getting touched all over was just so hot and arousing.

Jason just laid on his stomach, wiggling his ass in Billy’s direction. “Are you not done yet Billy? I’m getting bored. I could have gotten off three times already,” he taunted over his shoulder.

“Patience is a virtue Scott!” Billy said, properly slipping on the condom over himself, pinching the tip like he saw in sex Ed class. “Done!” He exclaimed, pleased with himself.

“So what you waiting for?” His boyfriend looked over his shoulder, saw the pleased grin on Billy’s face and started to get up. Well, he just got on all fours, looking back at Billy with a seductive smirk on his face. “Go Go power ranger,” Jason snickered, wiggling his hips.

“I’ve never been less attracted to you,” Billy cringed at the use of their battle cry in bed of all places. That sentence was still entirely false because even as Jason got playful and corny, Billy was still hard and could only think of doing filthy things to him.

Jason smiled, comfortably placing his head on a pillow stack, his ass in the air.

“Wait, aren’t we going to do this face to face?” Billy asked, pouting childishly, “I wanna to see your face when I do this.”

“We could if you really want to,” Jason answered hesitantly, “But I know this position will make it feel better for me. After we do this a few times we can try different positions.”

“Oh,” Billy responded, understanding that Jason knew more about this stuff and he wanted it to be great for him.  Billy got on his knees in the bed “Okay let’s get started!” He said excitedly.

Once again Billy covered his fingers with lube and inserted them into Jason and twisted it about, to further lubricate him for what was to come and to test if he was still relax and lubed. _He was._

Aligning himself behind Jason, Billy held himself in hands, and just waited. Oh my god he was going to do it with _Jason Scott_ , was running through his mind.

Jason waited with bated breath. He had done this before but never in a committed healthy relationship. So it wasn’t his first time but it was definitely going to be the only good time, he just knew it. Everything with Billy was better than anything else with anyone else.

The head of Billy’s cock pressed against the rim of Jason’s ass, causing him to inhale deeply, legs start to tremble and he  _clenched_. God he was suppose to be relaxed and loose but it was all a façade, he was anxious and _tightly_ wounded, yeah he wanted Billy in him now but he was a bit scared of being disappointed.

Billy on the other hand wanted it to feel good for the both of them and was terrified his inexperience would hurt Jason. Then it came to him, getting Jason aroused worked went he was stretching him and it could work now.  Running his hands up and down Jason’s thighs he tried to relax him, hand reaching under to wrap around him and stroke him slowly.

Maybe…… a little _dirty talk_.

“Oh Jason I want you so bad,” Billy leaned over whispering in Jason’s ear. “It has taken all my willpower tonight not to just come when you first laid your hands on me.”

He rubbed his hard on against Jason’s rim, never pushing it just teasing him while he stroked him back to full hardness. “You want me too right?”

“Yeah Billy I—want you,” Jason voice was tortured and hoarse.  He buried his face into the pillow, pushing his ass back against Billy’s hardness; wishing he’d just get it over.

“How bad? Enough to beg for me,” Billy whispered, hoping to god that Jason doesn’t turn around and see that he was panicking and making things up as he went along. He does not know how to talk dirty. “Tell me what you want.”

All caught up, not even noticing that Billy was playing this by ear, Jason responded as filthily and explicitly as he could. “I just want you to pound my ass until I pass out in a puddle of my own cum,” Jason confessed, rubbing his ass against Billy’s hard-on.

Billy whimpered. “Oh-kAy,” He choked out, voice high pitched, his surprise obvious. He had nothing he could say to top that and Jason was well aroused and literally begging for him so he decided to just go for it.

Holding himself in his hand, Billy pressed against the tight ring of muscle at Jason’s entrance. The large head received much resistance as it tried to enter but a moment or two passed before it made it in.

Jason exhaled and Billy groan, oh my god he was inside Jason. Well he wasn’t fully inside but with the head in the rest shouldn’t pose as much of a problem. But before he stood still enjoying the feeling of constriction and just how good it made his dick feel.

Controlled breaths were coming out of Jason, as he tried to adjust to the full feeling and excitement of it all. He knew he needed to take this slow but his thoughts of Billy just driving hard and fast into him was filling his head. Oh he wanted it so bad, oh he just wanted Billy to grab his hips and fuck him into the bed.

Billy did none of that, after waiting for Jason to adjust to just having the head of his cock inside, slowly he pushes in the rest of him until he was balls deep. The minute he drove all the way in Jason hissed and buried his face into the pillow.

“We’re good?” Billy asked, hands caressing Jason’s thighs and hips.

“So GoOd.” Jason said, with a whimper as he grinds his ass against Billy. He needed him to speed this up and not ask after every damn thrust. 

Seeing Jason’s eagerness, Billy gripped Jason by hips and pulled _almost_ all the way out before slamming back in. There was some perverted side of himself he got to finally explore watching and loving the way Jason’s small hole engulfed him each time. A wave of pure pleasure washed over him as the tight wet heat constricted his cock.

Jason gripped the sheet and moaned out as it happened again. Billy’s thick hardness filled him, stretching him, as it rubbed against his sensitive walls. It was so exhilarating and addictive, waiting for him to pull out torturously slow and slam back in _fast_ and _harsh_.

It happened again and again, until Jason was trembling and Billy was covered in sweat.

Establishing quite a good rhythm, Billy’s speed picked up. He pulled out faster and slammed back into Jason just as fast. Thoroughly enjoying the new speed, Jason encouraged his boyfriend by pushing back against his cock, grinding against its base. When Jason tried it the first time; pushing back against Billy at the same time Billy was thrusting it, his ass enveloping him firmly; Billy blew air through his nose and breathed out a soft, “ _Fuck_.”

It was the first time Jason had heard Billy curse and it was the hottest thing he had ever heard. He couldn’t stop himself; he immediately took his own cock in his hand and started jerking frantically. “Oh fuck Billy, _harder_.” He groaned out.

Billy tried to maintain some form of rhythm and technique in angling his thrusts, trying to find Jason’s prostate but it was becoming so hard to keep himself contained. Jason was jerking himself off and begging Billy to fuck him harder and his mind was a _blank_.

He didn’t know he had successfully hit Jason’s prostate, until he heard Jason let out a desperate sob and tensed; stopping immediately and going completely still.“ _Right there_.”

“Oh thank god,” He sighed in relief, glad he now knew where to angle his thrust because he was going to come in a minute and did not want to not satisfy his partner.

Thrusting at the same angle Billy was able to make contact with Jason’s prostate again, Jason shuddered and trembled. He was expecting him to moan out loud and yell more profanities but what he saw was better than that, Jason was biting a pillow and jerking himself in tune with his thrusts.

That was it. There goes the last of his control. Sinking his finger nails into Jason’s pale thighs, he pulled him close and started thrusting wildly in the region of his prostate; hot sweaty skin slapping against, hot sweaty skin. It didn’t always hit it dead on but it was close enough to set off firework in the pit Jason’s stomach. For Billy it was the way Jason clenched tighter around his dick every time a thrust landed close enough for it to feel good, to feel amazing.

Driving harder and deeper into Jason, he groaned and whimpered. God this was everything, Jason’s trembling lube slick tight hole was molded to the shape of his cock and quivered under his merciless pounding.

Billy had to reminded himself how much Jason wanted this as he let himself go as hard and as fast as he body wanted him to go. Oh god it felt good. There he was driving his cock into Jason, who was on all fours as he bit a pillow and furiously jerked off. It was all too much. The pressure that was building up in Billy burst.

“Fuck, Jason, Fuck,” He chanted as he came into the condom, still thrusting wildly into his boyfriend as he slowly came down from his euphoric high.

Feeling Billy tremble inside him, Jason sped up his stroking. Billy started to pull out but Jason put a hand behind him and grabbed him by his thigh pulling him back in. He did not want to lose that full feeling as he jerked himself to completion.

Billy leaned over his boyfriend’s back, and caressed his balls while Jason himself jerked off. It was a matter of seconds before his cum splattered onto the white linen sheets as he thrusts frantically into his own hands.

They panted. Their chests rose and fell almost simultaneously as they caught their breaths. Drenched in sweat, raw and exposed they remained in place as their minds caught up with their bodies. There was this tranquility, which allowed for the music being played in the background to finally start being heard again. The song playing was ‘I am ready for love,” by India Arie.

Billy was the first to move, ever so slowly and carefully pulling out of Jason. Jason hissed, not because it hurt but due to just hypersensitivity. He then spotted a small trash can next to the bed, he aimed then successfully threw the tied used condom in the garbage.

Jason then flattened himself, moving from all fours to lay on his stomach. Billy dragged himself over to Jason’s exhausted, sweat body and lay right next to him.

“Wow,” Billy sighed, hands reaching out to rub circles onto the small of Jason’s back.

“I know,” Jason yawned, eyes lids getting heavier by the second.

“Jason we actually _did it_.” He stated the obvious.

Sated, happy and sleepy Jason yawned once again. “I know Billy,” he repeated.

“Jason it felt so good.” Billy said again, moving so that he was face to face with his _lover_.

“Yeah it did, it really did,” Jason muttered, his eyes now closed.

Going silent for a moment, Billy slapped his hands over his mouth. “Jason I think I said a bad word. I didn’t mean to say bad words,”

Jason chuckled, air snorting through his nose. “Yeah you did Billy, but its okay. Only I heard and I won’t tell anyone,” he promised.

“You’re the best Jason,” He complimented, stroking Jason’s hair while he softly slept.

“I know,” Was the last words Jason said before falling into a deep sleep, laying on Billy’s chest. It wasn’t long before Billy always dosed off, the song lulling him to sleep. _Its words  spoke to him._

 

“ I am ready for love

All of the joy and the pain

And all the time that it takes

Just to stay in your good grace

Lately I've been thinking

Maybe you're not ready for me

Maybe you think I need to learn maturity

They say watch what you ask for

Cause you might receive

But if you ask me tomorrow

I'll say the same thing

                                                                                                ** _I am ready for love_**.”

* * *

 

 

In the morning, well around 12 o’clock, Jason and Billy woke up. Well, Jason woke up way before Billy and lay in bed staring at him until he opened his eyes.

“Hey there, you hungry?” Jason asked, leaned on his side looking at the most beautiful boy in the world. “I can make French toasts and you still have snacks.”

The most beautiful boy in the world yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “Sure lets shower first though, I still feel sticky and moist. I can’t go through the morning feeling sticky and moist Jason.”

His boyfriend chuckled, got up butt naked and walked out of the room. “I’ll get a hot bath running.”

Billy clapped excitedly, “I love baths, let’s take it together,” He said, followed by a stray yawn.

“That’s the plan!” Jason shouted from the hallway. A few minutes later he hears the water running.

While he waits Billy decided to check his messages, he may have muted his phone in case anyone; _his mom_ mostly, tried to call him tonight. No one was going to interrupt his special night.

Adjusting the volume and checking his messages, he immediately noticed he has 60+ unread messages in a new group he was added to, entitled “ **A funeral for Billy Cranston’s virginity.”**   And of course as expected it was a rangers’ only chat, where big mouth Zack was the admin.

He couldn’t help smiling as he scrolled through the messages.

  1. **[Pinkie]:** Here lies Billy Cranston’s virginity, it was once a faithful, loyal and constant in his life.
  2. **[And the brain]:** It was taken from us, by that fiend Jason Lee Scott!
  3.   **[Zack Attack]:** Who changed the group title to a funeral? It’s a birthday celebration! Our boy has been reborn as a man!



**………………**

  1. **[Pinkie]:** Billy, just know we love you and we’re just kidding! It’s alright if you are a virgin or not, virginity is a meaningless social construct.
  2. **[And the brain]:** And if Jason pressures you ***knife emoji***
  3. **[Zack Attack** ]: Yes we love you and all that mush but seriously I didn’t spend weeks giving you all my legendary sex tips for you to chicken out! I want vivid details next time I see you. I want a descriptive essay not cliff notes!



Billy looked down at his phone and smiled, “I have amazing friends.”

Jason leaned in the room and motioned for Billy, “Jason’s famous coconut bubble bath is ready. You ready?” 

Amazing friends and an amazing boyfriend, he _thought_. “You bet.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will end in an explicit or mature sex scene, eventually.


End file.
